


Burning Bright {Star Guardians}

by celestialtaehyung



Category: League of Legends, League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians, Best Friends, Fights, Friendship, Friendship/Love, League of Legends Judgement, Monsters, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialtaehyung/pseuds/celestialtaehyung
Summary: Just something I wrote because I'm obsessed with the Star Guardian skins. I also really liked the music video that Riot released, and so it inspired me to write something about it.





	

The five of them had been thrust into a new world without any warning, left to fend for themselves with only the memories of the powers they wielded. It hadn’t been made clear to them why they were there, or what they were supposed to achieve. All they knew was that they had to fight against the evil that threatened the fate of Summoner’s Rift.

Lux stood with her staff gripped tightly in one hand, her brows furrowed as she watched her fellow guardian turn her back on them. She called out to the red-haired rebel, her lip trembling as the other girl tensed up.

“Shut up!” Jinx yelled again, her voice sharper this time.

“We need you,” Lux pleaded, trying to take a step towards her friend. She immediately recoiled when Jinx spun on her heel, facing the other four with a menacing glare. “We’re in this together, Jinx.”

Poppy muttered under her breath, turning away from the pitiful scene that was playing out before her. She always knew that Jinx was not to be relied upon – there were days when Jinx seemed so willing to help them, but her mind would change the next day. With a small sigh passing her lips, Poppy shook her head softly.

“Jinx, please…” Lulu tried, approaching the taller female. Lulu’s companion, Pix, followed closely along behind her, making a soft noise at the fuming guardian. 

Jinx watched the two of them with clear disgust in her eyes, the corners of her lips turning down. She’d had enough of being a star guardian; she’d never asked for it in the first place! All she cared for was her freedom.  
Janna decided to speak up, “We should just leave her. If she won’t help us, then we’ll have to fight the problem ourselves.”

Poppy nodded her head in agreement and, with her hammer in her hand, she began to walk away. Janna followed quickly after the short yordle, though the corners of her lips were drawn down in a tight frown. Lulu glanced frantically between Jinx and the others, her pale lips parted, though words refused to leave her mouth. Lux stood, shaking, amidst the chaos. Her head was turned towards the ground, hands trembling at her sides as tears threatened to pour down her cheeks. When she had gathered the five of them, she hadn’t expected this to happen. She wanted it to be as it was before they were forced upon this strange land. After another moment passed, Lulu decided to follow Poppy, gesturing for Pix to move away from the angry female. The two of them hesitantly moved away from Jinx, though Lulu couldn’t help but glance over her shoulder.

Jinx turned away, crossing her arms over her chest. 

The three of them were walking away, but that wasn’t what Lux wanted. She didn’t want this to happen. She couldn’t let it happen!

“No!”

Three figures stopped moving. Janna glanced over her shoulder, frowning at the pink-haired guardian sympathetically. Janna had always known Lux to be too kind for her own good; she had forgiven Jinx numerous times, despite the other guardians insisting that Jinx wasn’t to be forgiven.

Lux yelled again, “We fight together!” Her voice quivered dangerously as the first tears slipped from her eyes.

“Not anymore.” Jinx quipped. “I’ve made this clear from the very beginning: I don’t want this! I never have! All of you can leave me alone; I’m tired of fighting for good!”

“It’s our job, Jinx.” Lux pressed further, hoping she could change her friend’s mind. It was true that it was their duty to protect the Rift, but Lux truly cared for her companions. She hated to see them hurt or upset. In fact, she considered her fellow guardians to be her closest friends, regardless of their different personalities.

“Then do it without me. I’m done!” Jinx shouted at the others, before turning on her heel again. This time, as she went to storm away, Lux lunged forward. Her small hand wrapped around the redhead’s wrist tightly. Jinx whipped her hand out of Lux’s grasp. She immediately glanced over her shoulder, fixing Lux with a glare that pierced through Lux’s soul. The pink-haired girl recoiled once more, bringing her hands to her chest helplessly.

“Leave me alone.” Jinx hissed, before storming away.

Lux could only watch her figure grow smaller as tears streamed down her pale cheeks. The other guardians tried to comfort her, but found that they could do nothing. With a heavy heart, Lux turned away from Jinx, knowing that she had work to do.

Janna, Lulu, Poppy and Lux exchanged stern glances, before striding off to where they needed to be. There had been reports of a large monster on the Rift, who had been threatening the other champions. The Star Guardians had been asked to take care of it.  
Lux walked ahead of the others, her hands balled into tight fists at her sides. As the four walked, a tall, purple monster came into view. It appeared to have three separate faces, each with equally sharp fangs. Sharp horns stuck out of the ground around it. Huge spikes stuck out of its back.

The four of them halted a short distance away from it, their eyes wide. They hadn’t expected it to be quite so intimidating. Lux was the first to turn back to her friends, nodding reassuringly at them. They took on their familiar glows as the monster turned to look at them. Its eyes seemed to glow as it spotted the females. A loud screech pierced through the air, echoing around the guardians numerous times. Several of the spikes and horns pointed in the direction of the girls, poised to attack. The monster opened its mouth, sending a threatening ball of poison towards them. Lux swiftly dodged, throwing an attack at the monster. Janna copied her friend’s move, dodging as she thrust a hurricane in the monster’s direction. Both of the attacks hit. Neither seemed to deal any significant damage to the creature. 

It prepared itself for another attack, this time aiming for Lulu. Just as the toxic fumes approached the yordle, she threw her staff upwards, blocking the attack with a small cry. Her sparkling shield hadn’t managed to block all of the attack, resulting in the small girl stumbling backwards. Poppy called out to her, growing enraged. She swung her hammer above her head, working up a faint blue glow. Then she charged towards the creature, crying aloud as she picked up her speed. When she was close enough, she swung her hammer harshly towards the monster, grinning when she heard a satisfying smack. The monster reared backwards, crying out in pain. But it wasn’t enough to knock it down. A sharp spike threw Poppy away, causing the yordle to scream aloud. Her small cry was enough to jolt the other guardians back into action.

Lux dashed forward, preparing another attack. She fixed the large creature with a harsh glare, swinging her staff about as she built up her power. A pink glow surrounded Lux as she ran, her gaze fixed solely on the monster in front of her. Just as she went to throw her next attack, the monster shot poison directly at her. She stumbled backwards, unable to dodge successfully. As Lux laid on the ground, Janna prepared her companion, Zephyr, to attack the creature. Her companion nodded enthusiastically, rushing towards the horrible being as Janna went to her friend’s aid. Janna pulled Lux away from the danger, checking that she was okay. Poppy and Lulu approached the other two, watching the monster cautiously. Janna turned her eyes to the creature, watching as it slammed Zephyr into the ground. She cried out, outstretching her hand, but to no avail.

The Guardians steadied themselves, each preparing their own attack. As they yelled aloud, they pushed their attacks towards the monster. Blue, purple, green and pink sparks fused together, hurtling towards the beast with great speed. As it made contact, a piercing screech could be heard. Smoke rose around the thing, blocking it from their sight. Lux breathed a sigh of relief, glad that they’d managed to defeat the creature. She went to turn towards Lulu, a smile upon her kind face. Then she stopped. A blue glow was suddenly surrounding the four of them.

As Lux turned again, she found that Poppy had thrown herself in front of the others, her hammer held high above her head. Lux’s eyes turned upwards to find that the monster hadn’t been taken down – another attack was headed right for them. Poppy winced as it made contact with her shield. She tried to fight against it, but felt herself falling backwards. The blue glow slowly faded away, leaving the girls open to the harsh attack. It hit Poppy first, causing a shriek to pass her lips. Lulu jumped towards her friend, only to be hit with the poison. As it burned her skin, she collapsed to her knees, screaming aloud. Pix tried to comfort her, but was hit with attack. Immediately, Pix fell to the floor, seemingly lifeless.

Janna watched with wide eyes, unable to avoid the oncoming damage. The poison consumed her, causing her to drop to the floor. She bit down on her lower lip, trying to hold back her pained cries. She didn’t want to worry the others while they were already in pain. Lux tried to throw a shield towards her allies, but was too late. The poison poured down upon her, causing her to gasp in shock. The pain was unbearable. She shuddered violently, wrapping her arms around her body as she fought to stay on her feet.  
The four of them writhed about, fighting against the agonizing pain. Poppy remained on her back, with Lulu kneeling a short distance away from her. Janna had clapped her hand over her mouth, squeezing her eyes shut. Lux, still on her feet, cracked an eye open.

The monster was preparing another attack.

They were in no fit condition to hold off another attack. All four of them knew that this was the end. Lux screamed aloud, begging for somebody to help them. A harsh glow grew in the monster’s throat.

That was it.

A piercing light flashed in front of the four of them. With wide eyes, they watched as the light slammed into the monster’s front. It halted its attack, instead screeching in pain. Another light hit the monster, causing its cries to increase in volume. Lux turned her head, trying to find the source of the light. A red glow settled behind the four of them. A white creature and a black creature appeared before them, each grinning wildly at the guardians. Then the red glow took on the form of a human.

“I figured you’d need my help.” A familiar, cocky voice greeted the four of them.

Lux smiled gratefully, tears welling up in her eyes. Now they would be able to take down the enemy. She nodded at her red-haired friend, turning to face the monster with a newfound determination.

Janna smiled at Jinx, preparing another hurricane. Lulu giggled loudly; she always knew that Jinx would return to them. Lulu had never lost faith in Jinx, and her faith had never let her down. After helping Pix to recover quickly, the green-haired yordle turned to the monster, preparing a strong, green glow. Poppy nodded at Jinx, before swinging her hammer about once more. It took on a bright, blue glow, one that was far brighter than before. She aimed it towards the monster, ready to attack it with everything that she had.

“Ready, Lux?” Jinx prepared her attack, looking towards the pink-haired guardian for the signal. A soft smile played on her lips; though there were times when she hated being a Star Guardian, she cared deeply enough about her friends to always return to them. 

“Of course,” Lux responded, bringing her hands together in front of her. A vast, pink laser began to form in the palm of her hands. Just as she fired it at the creature, she yelled to the others, “Though we may shine on our own, when we fight together, we’re burning bright. Because we’re Star Guardians!”


End file.
